Traverse Town After KH DDD
by Dapplemii
Summary: Here is part 2 sort of. What happened after Sora and Riku left traverse town for the second time.


Traverse Town Before KH DDD

Joshua stood on top of the 104 building in the RG, watching everyone below.  
"Joshua!" He turned around to see Mr. Hanecoma behind him with a stern look on his face.  
"First off, why are you here in the RG? And more importantly, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHIBUYA?!"  
Joshua turned back around.  
"I can fell the unbalance too, but I assure you I'm not causing it.  
"Then, what's... going on?"

Two days later...

Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme were walking down the street.  
"Hmm I don't know Rhyme. Getting your hair curled..." Shiki had started a long conversation with Rhyme about hair, which Neku understood nothing about."  
The four of them were out on a nice day taking a walk around Shibuya. Then Beat has one of his spasms.  
"GYAA! Is that?!" he exclamed.  
"Noise! But here in the RG?" Neku turned and didn't even need to think. He saw noise symbols everywhere.  
The ground started to rumble.  
"An earthquake?" asked Shiki  
"Get down!" yelled Neku, and they all obeyed.  
The noise was starting to attack and the earthquake was getting worse. Neku held his head which had started pounding. Everything was collapsing...  
"It's no use, we're doomed," Shiki had said bluntly. Neku looked at her She didn't look scared just in a sad pain.  
Joshua could see everything from the 104 building in the UG. He flew down from the tall building and ran to his friends. He saw the noise attacking Shiki, and anger boiled inside him.  
"How dare the noise attack my friends?"he thought angrily. He didn't need to use all of his power because of him being at full vibe in the UG, but he put all his rage into the attack. The noise was erased. Instantly Shiki perked up.  
"Neku!" Shiki exclaimed. "What just happened?" She attempted to look up as the earthquake was going on. She saw buildings breaking apart, and she saw, noise!  
"Ahhhh!" Shiki screamed at the sight of the noise. "We're in the RG right?"  
"Yea we are. But the real question is who erased it yo?" Beat stated. There was another harsh tremor.  
Then there was a flash of light. Joshua stood before his friends in all his glory.  
Neku looked up at him amongst the chaos. He formed one word with his mouth "help"  
With a confident look Joshua ran to Rhyme.  
"Rhyme! Let me use your dreams! I can save you guys!"  
"uhhh. OK. Do whatever it takes!" she replied  
They could feel the pressure of the world collapsing, ending. Joshua grabbed Rhyme's hand and took a hold of her dreams.  
"Now where? huh? what is? " Joshua saw a portal leading to an unknown world. Joshua used his powers to grab all of his friends dreams and unfurled his angel wings. He flew up to the portal. Using Rhyme's dreams he unlocked it and went into the strange world known as Traverse town. While going through the portal he had felt a sharp pain that made him feel like he was being split in half. His arms got heavy, and it felt like he was carrying several people not just their dreams. He finally started falling. they landed with a thud.

When Joshua woke up, he saw Neku and Rhyme lying on the ground, knocked out. He left them, and looked at his surroundings. The sign read: TRAVERSE TOWN.  
"Odd world," thought Josh. "It feels different though." He looked back at Neku and Rhyme. Where were Shiki and Beat? Then he realized "Their bodies, they've manifested themselves."  
"How? Hmm, I guess dreams take on a physical form in this world. Maybe here they have a chance, their dreams could make them whole again. But then where are Shiki and Beat?"  
Joshua looked over and saw a sort of projection. Showing not shiki, but the body of Eri. He tried to touch her, but just felt air.  
"No. Was I too late?" He looked back at Neku and saw none other than a player pin on his collar. If they were going to make it home, they would have to play the Reapers Game. "I guess I have to claim entry fees. Shiki's has already been taken," he said as her looked at the body of Eri. She would freak out when she saw herself. For Rhyme he took her pendant Beat had given her, and her dreams. They would allow him to use the portal. To test his he attempted to create the portal, and was successful. He crossed it, and went back again. Then he claimed Neku's fee. What could he take? His memory, no that wouldn't be any good. Maybe his fee had already been taken. Shiki was one one side of the portal, and he was on the other. Entry fee enough. He took Rhyme and put her elsewhere on her side and the same with Shiki and Beat on their side. Then he woke them up, and started the week.


End file.
